At present, laptops have been widely used in many people's work and life as common portable office devices. Many business people also store important files and data in their laptops, however, once a notebook is lost, especially when the notebook is obtained by a competitor, the consequences will be disastrous. Currently, a laptop usually involves a fingerprint recognition system, therefore the laptop can be turned on only by a user who is determined to be qualified through the fingerprint recognition system. The fingerprint recognition system of the laptop includes a fingerprint collecting area; the fingerprint recognition system of the laptop can automatically collect and recognize a fingerprint of the user through the fingerprint collecting area when the user puts a finger on the fingerprint collecting area.
The above fingerprint collecting area is generally an area arranged separately on an external surface of the housing of the laptop, resulting in a discontinuous appearance without uniformity of the whole laptop.